


Líneas

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha cruzado una línea y ha trazado otra, invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Líneas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



Hay días en que simplemente no sabe qué hacer. Días en que sólo quiere besarle los labios, el deseo ardiendo en su interior. Días en que quiere hacerle ver que está ahí, manos pugnando por tocarle, brazos queriendo rodear su cuerpo sudado tras horas de ensayo en una habitación en la que hace demasiado calor. Días en que sus dedos —inquietos, nerviosos ante los límites mentales y físicos que se impone a si mismo— quieren recorrer la piel expuesta, sentir su tacto, su calor y su aliento cálido y húmedo sobre la suya propia. Días en que simplemente quiere hundir el rostro en la curva de su cuello y permanecer en esa posición durante horas, con el latido de un corazón calmando sus dudas y aliviando ese sentimiento que le está quemando día tras día por dentro, como un fuego que se va extendiendo poco a poco, arrasando con todo su ser, invisible a ojos de los que le rodean.

 

Hay días en que simplemente no hace nada salvo mirar. Mirar como Minhyuk mueve sus pies sobre el suelo de parqué de la sala de ensayo, Jiho sonriendo escandalosamente a su lado, sus cuerpos acercándose y separándose a medida que van cambiando los pasos en la coreografía. En esa clase de días, Yukwon no puede evitar cerrar con fuerza las manos, uñas clavándose en la piel de la palma, mientras suelta un suspiro de frustración. Los ve moverse, reír, mientras él permanece sentado en el suelo, respiración alterada y pelo húmedo por el sudor, una botella en las manos que se lleva a los labios para hidratarse. Se muerde el labio y frunce el ceño, enfadado y molesto mientras se limita a mirar, como un espectador ajeno a la acción de una obra. La risa de Jiho vuelve a sonar a la vez que su rostro muta y golpea con el cuerpo a Minhyuk. Ambos caen al suelo, estirando brazos y piernas a continuación para descansar, pechos subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Yukwon aparta la mirada hacia la botella ahora vacía y se muerde el labio nuevamente con más fuerza. No le gusta el sonido de la risa de Jiho, que resuena contra las paredes como si se riera de él. Es un pensamiento absurdo, pero está ahí, junto a una colección de dudas, cobardía y lágrimas escondidas que pesan cada día más.

Sus dedos se cierran en torno al plástico de la botella, aplastándolo.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Hay días que lo soporta y oculta sus reacciones detrás de una sonrisa o la excusa del cansancio. Hay días que no.

Hay días en que simplemente salta.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Yukwon? ¿A qué viene esa actitud?

Sabe que la ha jodido, que no debería de haber hecho eso, que está actuando como un estúpido niño que no sabe lidiar con sus propios sentimientos porque, para empezar, no sabe cuáles son.

—¡Ahora no me vengas haciéndote el esquivo! —le espeta Minhyuk cogiéndole de la camisa con fuerza.

Nunca pelean, quizás en broma, pero nunca ha sentido las manos de Minhyuk de esa manera, su voz con un timbre de enfado, sus ojos clavados en él. Ojos que no es capaz de mirar directamente porque sabe que si lo hace estará perdido.

Ya lo está, pero le gusta mentirse a sí mismo, aunque sea por un día más. Veinticuatro horas en las que se dice que no se está ahogando en un mar demasiado grande, en el que nada y nada buscando un trozo de tierra en el que salvaguardarse. Un trozo en el que hacerse un ovillo mientras las olas azotan la orilla, recordándole que no está totalmente a salvo, que en cualquier momento el mar volverá a reclamarle, volviendo a iniciar un ciclo sin fin.

Oye un quejido de dolor y sus ojos se desvían automáticamente hacia Jiho, que está tumbado en el suelo con Kyung a su lado ayudándole a incorporarse.

—Somos amigos, un grupo —continua Minhyuk, que le pone las manos a ambos lados del cuello y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos. —Si alguien tiene un problema, se dice.

Baja la mirada al suelo. No, no puede mirar a esos ojos marrones sin derrumbarse ahí mismo.

_«Estúpido. Estúpido.»_  Se repite a sí mismo, como si con eso pudiera borrar sus actos, la ira que le ha asaltado, el paso traidor que no estaba en la coreografía, el empujón demasiado fuerte.  _«Estúpido. Eres un estúpido, Kim Yukwon.»_

No dice nada y Minhyuk suelta un suspiro que le roza el rostro. Sus manos le sueltan y ve como mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto negativo.

Parece no entender qué le pasa. Él tampoco.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

A partir de ese día todo es diferente. Ha cruzado una línea y ha trazado otra, invisible, que le separa del resto de sus compañeros y que es acentuada por las ganas que tiene de estar solo. No es capaz de estar cerca de Minhyuk. No después de ver su enfado, la decepción reflejada en su rostro.

Se encierra en una cápsula de soledad y arrepentimiento, de frustración y ganas de gritar. Baila y baila para descargarse, encerrado entre cuatro paredes más finas que las que hay en su mente y contra las que choca una y otra vez queriendo expulsar todo lo que tiene dentro. Baila con furia siguiendo el ritmo de una canción con marcados graves, forzando sus músculos cansados y resentidos, el sudor pegándose a la ropa y a la piel, sus pies moviéndose sin parar. Baila y baila con la imperiosa necesidad de dejar de sentir, girando y girando, brazos alzándose, piernas saltando, movimientos bruscos que le hacen parecer una marioneta enfurecida delante de la pared de espejos.

El dolor viene de repente. Sus piernas fallan y su cuerpo se precipita al suelo sin gracia, demasiado agotado. Ha vuelto a cruzar otra línea, una física. Con el dolor punzante en la espalda, cierra los ojos. Aprieta los puños y llora en la soledad de la sala de baile, las lágrimas mezclándose con el sudor, la canción hace tiempo ya terminada.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

El dolor se queda en su cuerpo como un fantasma que le asalta inesperadamente, como si quisiera asustarle. Lo hace, le asusta, le hace soltar un gemido ahogado y que cierre los ojos en medio de la coreografía grupal. Nadie parece percatarse de ello, pero si de sus movimientos torpes que no son de agrado del coreógrafo. Le llama la atención.  _«Estás cometiendo demasiados errores, Yukwon.»_  Le dice que ensaye más, que hay una fecha, que no es momento para flaquezas. Nota todas las miradas clavadas en él y de repente se siente demasiado cansado de todo.

Está cansado, mental y físicamente. Algo dentro de él parece querer explotar y, cuando mira hacia la dirección de Kyunhyun e intercambian una mirada por primera vez en semanas, se dice que no puede más.

Se da media vuelta.

Cruza otra línea. La de la desobediencia.

Obliga a sus piernas a moverse, coge su chaqueta y se va de la práctica, ahogando los gritos del coreógrafo al cerrar la puerta. Alterado y con una sensación de ahogo en el pecho, abandona el edificio, rompiendo a correr en una noche demasiado fría, internándose por los estrecho callejones de la capital. Corre y corre hasta que no puede más, hasta que el dolor vuelve a asaltarle y le obliga a parar y a apoyarse contra una pared nutriente de un edificio sin nombre. Se deja caer al suelo quedándose de cuclillas mientras una fina lluvia juega sobre su cabeza, repiqueteando contra el metal de los contenedores de basura, espantando a los gatos callejeros. Mira hacia el cielo, dejando que las gotas le empapen el rostro, que el frío se instale en su cuello al descubierto, que la noche oculte su existencia.

El móvil vibra en el bolsillo de su chaqueta pero no lo coge. Simplemente se queda mirando hacia el oscuro cielo enmarcado por los tejados y las antenas con la impresión de que, aunque respire, se está ahogando en un mar que ya le es demasiado familiar.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Cada vez que ve a Jiho, se imagina a Minhyuk sonriéndole como lo hacía antes a él. Todas esas veces que le ve pasándole el brazo por los hombros, apretándole contra él, le recuerdan la intimidad que ha perdido con él por culpa de no querer cruzar la línea más importante de todas. Una línea forjada por el sudor y las lágrimas, por conversaciones en la oscuridad de la habitación compartida, por horas de risas, tazones de ramen precocinado y bailes compartidos; la línea de la amistad.

Juntos como estaban siempre, ahora es el primero en irse de los ensayos, pero el último en abandonar el edificio.

_«Quizás, si bailo hasta morir, deje de sentirme así»_ , se dice a sí mismo. Una nueva mentira que se dice cada vez que ve a sus compañeros irse, la sala ahora vacía, y se coloca los auriculares en los oídos, dedos dándole al _play_ en el reproductor, cuerpo poniéndose en posición.

El rostro que le devuelve el espejo es gris y falto de vida, un reflejo de como se siente por dentro.

Las sonrisas han desaparecido hace demasiado tiempo.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Ha perdido la cuenta de las horas que lleva en la sala, tumbado en el suelo intentando que el dolor no le consuma. La música sigue sonando por los auriculares, _beats_ agolpándose unos con otros, sonidos electrónicos creando un ritmo que su mente se sabe de memoria.

No escucha los pasos que se aproximan hasta él pero si siente el pequeño golpe en el costado que le hace abrir los ojos. Minhyuk le observa desde arriba.

Yukwon se hunde en su mirada sin poder evitarlo, en esos ojos marrones que echa de menos, que tanto apoyo le han expresado, que tantas conversaciones privadas le han contado.

Minhyuk se sienta a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle hasta que baja la mirada al suelo y suelta un suspiro largo. Yukwon pausa el reproductor.

—Este no eres tú, Yukwon —dice al cabo de un rato, dirigiéndole la mirada de nuevo.

—¿Y tú que sabes? —responde con otra pregunta y un hilo de voz, mirando hacia otro lado. No se molesta en incorporarse del suelo, cuerpo demasiado exhausto.

—Te conozco.

Yukwon cierra los ojos con fuerza. No quiere hablar a pesar de que anhela las conversaciones con Minhyuk, a pesar de que ha deseado arreglar las cosas, dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y volver a dejar que todo sea como era antes. No puede.

—No, no me conoces —dice al final, mirando hacia el techo—. Crees que sólo soy el crío estúpido que sonríe, siempre alegre, siempre contento, y que se mantiene callado. Que no ve nada y puede seguir con todo de manera impasible.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Minhyuk frunce las cejas, claramente sin entender sus palabras.

—Da igual, Minhyuk. Da igual a qué me esté refiriendo, o que no te des cuenta —responde. No quiere dar explicaciones.

—Si no me lo cuentas, ¿cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa? —replica levantándose de repente, tono de frustración en la voz—. Maldita sea, Yukwon. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Llevamos demasiado juntos en estos para actuar de repente como dos extraños. Te conozco, Yukwon. Y no eres así.

—No, no me conoces —repite con la sensación de ahogo otra vez en el pecho.

Minhyuk no dice nada.

_«Creías conocerme, pero todos tenemos nuestra fachada»_ , piensa cuando, al rato, escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, la sala de repente fría sin su presencia.

Quizás ha cruzado la línea de la amistad, después de todo, en sentido inverso.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Puede querer evitar las conversaciones con Minhyuk, pero los presentadores están acostumbrados a su dinámica en los programas. Les hacen hablar y ambos fingen que no pasa nada, como si siguieran siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, sonrisas y  _fanservice_. Preguntas y más sonrisas; burlas y puñetazos de compañerismo que, una vez lejos de las cámaras, les hacen mirarse el uno al otro. Pueden fingir perfectamente que no pasa nada, que no hay un abismo cada vez más grande entre los dos, pero eso no significa que no duela.

Duele, demasiado, y Yukwon se limita a seguir bailando para nublar la sensación.

A veces, Minhyuk le acompaña.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Simplemente se limitan a bailar, como lo han hecho juntos durante mucho tiempo.

En esas noches, Yukwon finge no sentir el dolor que le aflige el cuerpo y el corazón.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Les toca ensayar para un programa. El escenario está vacío salvo por el grupo y él. Con compresas y pastillas en la sangre para el dolor, tiene la sensación de que su espalda se va a partir en dos como de un sólo paso más. Sin embargo, lo hace. Se mueve en contra de su voluntad y falla el paso.

A su lado, Taeil choca con él al moverse hacia el lado que no es.

_«Lo siento»_  va a decir, pero Minhyuk se gira hacia él con gesto de cansancio. No es el primer fallo del día y tampoco va a ser el último.

—Déjalo,Yukwon —le dice—. Si no vas a ser capaz de bailar bien la coreografía, déjalo.

Su tono no es amable, no es un  _«descansa un poco, y sigue después»_  que ha salido más de una vez de sus labios en el pasado, porque todos tienen un límite y llegado a un punto hay que hacerlo. No, es un tono de voz cansado, como si ya no tuviera paciencia para tratar con él.

—Si tan mal lo hago, enseña a Jiho y que lo haga por mi —replica, su boca más rápida que su mente.

—Yukwon... —habla Jiho, acercándose hacia él.

—¿Seguimos o me tengo que ir? —le interrumpe, volviendo a a adoptar la posición de inicio. Lo que menos quiere es decepcionar al grupo.

Siguen con el ensayo y Yukwon nota la mirada de Minhyuk en él en cada giro de la coreografía, como antaño, pero sin la sonrisa juguetona y los guiños que siempre han compartido en ese tipo de situaciones. No. Le mira con el ceño fruncido, cara de concentración siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Yukwon se asegura de no volver a fallar, de medir sus pasos a pesar del calor abrasador de los focos del escenario, que provoca que le agobie demasiado la ropa y le cueste respirar. Sigue bailando a pesar del dolor que le pulsa en el cuerpo y en la cabeza, como una alarma que le está avisando de que ha llegado a su límite. Lleva demasiadas semanas sin apenas comer y dormir, bailando sin descanso en la sala de ensayos, moviéndose de un lado a otro junto al resto del grupo, fingiendo, intentando aguantar.

En uno de los giros cruza su límite y su cuerpo se rompe. El dolor le atraviesa como una estocada directa al centro de su sistema nervioso, desconectando todas las funciones.

Con una sensación horrible de estar cayendo al vacío, todo a su alrededor es envuelto por un velo de oscuridad que le engulle irremediablemente.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

—Yukwon...

Yukwon quiere abrir los ojos ante el sonido de su nombre, pero le pesan tanto los párpados que no es capaz hacerlo. Tampoco es capaz de moverse. Siente cada centímetro de su cuerpo como dormido y, por un momento, le entra la angustia del miedo. Pero entonces nota un roce cálido, posiblemente en la mano, y se calma. Es un tacto agradable y tranquilizador, familiar.

—Tenías que habernos dicho que no estabas bien, estúpido —vuelve a sonar la voz que le ha despertado al principio, prolongando el contacto. De fondo, cree apreciar el sonido de un pitido que se repite a intervalos constantes—. ¿Por qué no nos hablas? ¿Por qué... no me hablas?

_«Minhyuk»_ , le dice su mente. Minhyuk es quien le está sosteniendo la mano, quien le está hablando mientras él no es capaz de responder.

—Eres muy importante para mi, como un hermano. —Nota que le aparta el pelo de la cara y le pasa los dedos por la frente—. Jiho está muy preocupado, que lo sepas. Todos... Todos lo estamos, maldición. —El contacto se corta y lo echa en falta al instante—. No sé qué te pasa, pero espero que vuelvas. Echo de menos tu sonrisa. —Oye su respiración, el único sonido en el ambiente aparte del pitido repetitivo—. ¿Qué... qué ha pasado, Yukwon? ¿Qué ha hecho que desaparezca?

_«Me he convertido en un monstruo»_ , quiere responderle, pero no puede mover los labios.

—Antes me lo contabas todo. ¿Ha sido algo que he hecho? Ojalá.... supiera qué hacer. Yukwon... yo.... —Vuelve a notar un tacto cálido sobre la piel de su rostro, incluso cree notar el aliento de Minhyuk cayendo sobre su nariz—. No quiero perderte —murmura presionando después algo contra sus labios.

Su mente tarda un segundo en asimilar que son los labios de Minhyuk los que están posados sobre los suyos, acariciándolos con cuidado como si tuviera miedo a despertarle. Pero ya lo está, y el contacto hace que su cuerpo se despierte levemente de su estado de suspensión, que sus labios se separen unos pocos centímetros motivando el roce.

Cuando el tímido beso termina, abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de Minhyuk observándole en una habitación iluminada con una pequeña lámpara a su derecha. El pitido repetitivo no es otro que el sonido del latido de su corazón, que ha aumentado levemente el ritmo.

—Yukwon... yo... —intenta explicarse Minhyuk, empezando a separarse de él.

—Minhyuk... —No puede dejar de mirarle a los ojos, con el roce todavía bailando en los labios. Quiere evitar que se aleje y mueve una mano débil hacia él.

Minhyuk le sonríe levemente, cogiéndosela con cuidado. Sus ojos están tristes.

—Tienes que descansar, Yukwon —le dice dejándola encima de la manta que le cubre el cuerpo—. Olvida... olvida lo que ha pasado, ¿vale?

Vuelve a sonreír, como si sólo hubiera sido un desliz tonto, una broma, pero su mirada dice lo contrario.

—No... —susurra volviendo a mover la mano. Se siente demasiado cansado, pero no quiere dormir y que Minhyuk se desvanezca y pensar que sólo está siendo un sueño, una jugarreta malvada de su mente desesperada. Quiere volver a sentir el tacto cálido y suave de los labios de Minhyuk sobre los suyos, su mano dándole el calor que parece faltarle.

Esa vez consigue llegar hasta la mano de Minhyuk, rozando las puntas de sus dedos sin poder llegar a más.

—Yukwon...

—Estoy cansado —le interrumpe, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos.

—Entonces duerme. —Vuelve a ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que le revuelve el pelo con cariño con una mano.

—No —niega con la cabeza—. Estoy cansado de esperar, de... aguantar, Minhyuk.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

—A ti.

—Siempre he estado aquí, Yukwon —le contesta, acariciándole una mejilla.

—¿Entonces por qué no me has besado antes?

La mano de Minhyuk se para y baja la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Yukwon traga saliva, a la espera.

—Porque yo también te estaba esperando, Yukwon —acaba diciendo, devolviéndole la mirada de nuevo, un dedo rozando sus labios.

—Estoy aquí, Minhyuk —replica, imitando su respuesta anterior.

—Lo estás, pero te habías alejado de tal manera que no era capaz de alcanzarte. No... No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor —le pide, acercando su rostro y acariciando sus labios una segunda vez.

_«No lo haré»_ , le responde haciéndole compañía en el beso, sus dedos entrelazados y, de fondo, el pitido intermitente marcando el ritmo de su corazón recuperándose y cruzando, por fin, una línea más allá de la amistad.


End file.
